


Records

by Away_With_The_Faeries



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, first work in this fandom, i swear I'm better at this but the other one I'm writing is going really slow in the writing process, its kinda terrible, this thing was literally written within an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Away_With_The_Faeries/pseuds/Away_With_The_Faeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro finds a box of old records and CDs of Tadashi's after he dies and decides to look through it. Takes place after the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Records

**Author's Note:**

> I literally came up with this at dinner while listening to pandora though our TV. This probably sucks. Thanks for reading anyway •U•

Tadashi had been an audiophile and a hipster.

He had the records to prove it.

Hiro been downstairs in the living room when he came across a cardboard box marked with an R.

"Hey Aunt Cass, what's this?"

"That? Oh, old records and CDs of your brother's. I found them in the closet while cleaning and looking You can have them if you want."

Hiro snatched the box up and took it up stairs. The bax was a bit heavy, but he decided he could deal with it.

Reaching his room, he sat it down and opened it, exposing jewel cases, paper sleeves, and an old forgotten sweater of Tadashi's. The small black haired boy removed the sweater, laid it on his bed and then began to pull them out one by one, looking at the covers of each. The first thing he pulled out was an album entitled 'Wolfgang Amadeus Phoenix' with candy-colored bombs on the cover, and the second was one named Is This It? by a band called the Strokes. He sat these aside to listen to later. The next one he pulled out was a silver cd with 'Spring Break 2k15' written on it, from when Tadashi was his age.

He vaguely remembered his brother at this age. Hiro remembered that he wore eyeliner, flannel, and thought he was 'too cool' for things. Being ten at the time, he passed it off as his brother just being silly. He knew now that Tadashi had been going through his 'emo' phase and laughed outrageously at the thought of his brother as an emo.

Hiro opened up the disc slot on his computer, and began playing it. Inside the case, a note gave the name of the all the tracks on the disc. The first song was called Sweater Weather by a band called the Neighborhood. The black haired boy vaguely remembered the tune from hearing it blast from their room one night when their aunt hadn't been home and She had let Tadashi invite a girl over to their house to 'watch a movie'. Hiro didn't understand why he was told to stay downstairs and watch TV or do whatever when they had gone up to their room at the time. He walked up there to find his brother's hands up the girl's shirt when he wanted to ask Tadashi to play and kept hearing odd noises and something hitting the wall. Hiro now understood what his brother had been doing and was disgusted by the thought that other boys his age would really ever think about it. He didn't find sex particularly appealing.

The next song started playing and the sprawl besides the number two read 'Closing Time - Semisonic'.

Hiro knew this song; it was a favorite of Cass's. He remembered singing along to it with his brother and her at a small age. She had the CD from when she was a kid in high school. He belted out the lyrics with great excitement, like he was a Broadway star.

"I know who I want to take me home! I know who I want to take me home! Take me home, take me home!" Hiro danced around his room, "Closing time, every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end."

He stopped in his tracks, thinking about that lyric. The start of the Big Hero Six came from the end of Tadashi's life. Tadashi's beginning ended to begin his team. The thought struck him like a concrete block to the head.

A new melody blared from the speakers and Hiro identified it as Some Nights by a group called 'Fun.'. Written beside it, in a different color ink, was a note that read 'Don't forget to play this for Hiro.' with asterisks around it, which piqued his curiosity as the song began.

" _Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck, Some nights I call it a draw, Some nights I wish that my, lips could build a castle, Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_."

Hiro thought about the lyrics for a minute, thinking about the opening lyrics. They reminded him of the feelings he would get after a bot fight and Hiro saving him. He would vary between feeling like an emperor to feeling like the village idiot. It simply depended on his winning for the night.

"T _his is it, boys, this is war--what are we waiting for? Why don't we break the rules already?_ "

Hiro sat back and stretched in his black spinning chair. Tadashi knew him too well. This song described him perfectly. Especially his slight ego issue and thinking himself bigger than he really was.

" _And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again, Some nights I always win, I always win..._ "

The black haired boy curled up in his chair, listening intently. A lot of the lyrics made him think back to Tadashi saving his ass at bot fights and how he always won them.

" _But I still wake up, I still see your ghost. Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_!"

These lyrics started to make him think more about Tadashi, and more importantly his death. He missed Tadashi rushing to the rescue at bot fights and having playful arguments with him. He missed Tadashi nagging him to figure what he was doing with his life, and he still didn't know what he was doing besides the running his ragtag team of friends.

" _Well, that is it guys, that is all--five minutes in and I'm bored again, Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands,_ " The man's emotional and angsty voice spilled into the room. " _This is not one for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go. Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_ "

Hiro thought about how he couldn't sit and do anything. He thought about how he just couldn't stay at home and be a normal fourteen-year-old boy. If he hadn't have been so out-there, Tadashi might still be alive, but he couldn't help wanting to find all the excitement he could.

The song ended, and tears streamed down Hiro's cheeks. He just wanted his older brother back. He just wanted to curl up in his arms and be told everything would be okay. He could have sworn Tadashi was in the room, watching him. Hiro turned around and only found a fully inflated Baymax, going through his usual spiel of identifying himself. Baymax blinked his robotic eyes.

Sensing that Hiro was crying, and concluding it was over his older brother's death, he started to speak, "Tadashi is here, Hiro."

"I know he is, Baymax, he just feels a bit far away."Hiro told the Stay Puft Marshmellow Man look-alike.

Hiro got out of his chair, took out the CD, and curled up on his bed. Mochi jumped on his bed and to join him. Hiro told Baymax he was satisfied and just wanted to go to sleep, and the fluffy white robot shrank and fit into his little red box again. The young Hamada looked at his ceiling, his mind full of wistful thoughts.

"I just want you back, Tadashi." Hiro grabbed the dark, wine-colored sweater and curled up, taking in Tadashi's faint scent from it.


End file.
